Fiebre De Amor
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: ¿Como esperan que Once se siente a hacer la tarea, cuando lo único que ella quiere es besar a Mike hasta la inconciencia? N/A Mileven, fluff, historia ubicada entre dos ya publicadas. Lean y comenten! Disfrutenlo!


_Stranger Things pertenece a The Duffer Brothers y Netflix._ _No gano dinero con esta historia._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **FIEBRE DE AMOR**

Noviembre 21, 1985

Dos semanas después de aquel primer cumpleaños de Once, primer cumpleaños que según ella seria insuperable por ser no sólo el primero, sino por el regalo que le dio Mike, Ce finalmente se había contagiado de sarampión. Ya lo veían venir en especial luego que Hopper llevo al muchacho a su casa, luego de los besos que ella le dio cuando él llego, de los que le siguió dando a lo largo de la fiesta, y durante cada día posterior a ese.

Aun recordaba las mariposas que sintió en el estomago cuando su padre decidió que iría a buscarlo, y si bien siguió con su fiesta porque tenia a sus invitados en su casa, fue muy difícil quedarse tranquila en la media hora que tuvo que esperarlos. Cuando sintió a su padre estacionar la camioneta afuera, salió corriendo para recibir a Mike con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una cuidad entera. Estaba lleno de puntitos rojos en la cara y sin embargo, Ce nunca creyó que se había visto más bello.

Con aquel 'te amo' al final del video aun en el aire y envolviendo su cuerpo, Once corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo. Mike parecía estar en shock por tan repentina demostración de cariño, si bien estaban acostumbrados a besarse en la escuela, nunca delante de Hopper, o de Nancy, y nunca creyó Mike que el padre de su novia no los interrumpiría. De lejos se había escuchado como Joyce le pedía al jefe de la policía que los deje solos y ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento dejaron de tener espectadores porque, en cuanto él salio de su sorpresa, se dejo arrinconar contra la camioneta y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Once y se dejo fundir en sus besos.

\- Mike…- había dicho Once cuando tuvo que tomar aire de nuevo, sólo se había separado lo suficiente para respirar pero sus narices aun permanecían juntas. Ahí ella lo miro y la emoción de su regalo la envolvió de nuevo comenzando a llorar pero sin dejar de repartirle besos por todo el rostro. – Vi el video. Lo vimos todos y… ¡me encantó!

El adolescente lamió sus labios húmedos con el sabor de su novia en ellos mientras Ce le hablaba y comenzaba a luchar con las lágrimas que le caían mientras ella le llenaba el rostro de más besos. Mike acuno una de sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas con su pulgar mientras hacía que lo mire por un momento.

\- Creo que lo noté. – dijo sonriendo y causo que ella ría. Ambos lo hicieron. – Te amo, Ce. – dijo el adolescente mirándola a los ojos tan profundo que Once lo sintió penetrar su cabeza hasta el otro lado, apoderándose entero de ella.

Ce dio una bocanada de aire y volvió a sentir como explotaba en lagrimas de nuevo y se estiro para volver a besarlo pero sintió como él subió la otra mano que aun seguía en su cintura hacia su rostro para que continúe mirándolo, lo cual provoco un puchero ya que ella quería mas besos. Por suerte Mike le dio uno suave en los labios antes de hablar.

\- Ce, lo que he tocado en el video, lo que te he dicho, yo quiero que sepas que es para ti.- comenzó a explicar y sintió que le costaba poner en palabras un tema tan delicado. No quería ser engreído, no quería simplemente asumir que ella también le diría lo mismo, no era tan presumido pero quería ser claro.

\- Lo sé, Mike, lo sé.

Él sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa mientras volvía a apoyar su frente con la de ella. – Eres tan hermosa… – susurro robándole a Once un sonrojo. – Lo que quiero decir es que, es difícil de explicar. ¿Tú sabes las telenovelas que miras cierto? Bueno, en ellas cuando una persona dice que ama a alguien, esa otra persona le dice lo mismo al instante. – le explico y vio como ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él rápidamente puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que guarde silencio. – Ce, no lo digas.

Eso último confundió a Once. – Pero Mike…

\- Lo que quiero decir es que _hoy_ no lo digas. Hoy es para ti, hoy es sólo para ti. Hoy eres tu quien recibe los regalos, hoy eres tu quien escucha mi canción y a quien le digo 'te amo'. Hoy tú recibes, no das. – le explico y esperó a que ella entienda qué era lo quería decir con ello.

No borro la sonrisa en ningún momento mientras le hablaba y cuando se detuvo, sólo ahí quito el dedo de sus labios con una caricia.

Once pensó profundamente en lo que le había dicho pero comprendió a lo que se refería, así que simplemente le sonrió y le dio un besito pequeño para quedarse con él así un momento, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y pegando sus frentes juntas.

\- Gracias por el video. – susurro rompiendo el silencio.

/

Ahora, dos semanas después su cumpleaños, Once estaba comiéndose la cabeza con una duda tremenda. Si bien había entendido a qué se refirió Mike cuando le dijo que no le responda las palabras ese día, porque ese día era solo para ella, ella también entendió que debía sorprenderlo. Porque ella lo sabia, pero debía escoger el momento adecuado para decírselo y poder sorprenderlo pero no sabia como hacerlo y pasaban los días y tenia miedo que él crea que ella no sentía lo mismo.

\- Ce soy yo.

De pronto Once se sobresalto cuando seis clásicos golpeas en la puerta y la voz de Mike del otro lado, la distrajeron de sus pensamientos.

Eran las 3:30 y, en como los últimos días, Mike ya recuperado de su sarampión estaba yendo luego de la escuela a verla para cuidar de ella y a pasarle las clases que ella estaba perdiendo por estar enferma. Con él no usaba mucho los poderes, con él quería ser natural porque no había lugar para otra magia que no sea que la que existía entre ellos, y sin bien era un poco 'holgazana', creía que era la palabra que Hopper usaba, nunca lo era con Mike. Él sin duda merecía que ella se levante del sofá para abrirle la puerta.

\- Hola. – dijeron al unísono cuando ella quito todas las cerraduras e inmediatamente él agacho la cabeza mientras ella se ponía en sus puntitas para darle su merecido beso.

Le encantaba hacer eso, estirarse para besarlo, le encantaba que ahora Mike esté tan alto.

Llevaba cuatro días sin ir a la escuela y los días de la fiebre ya estaban pasado por lo que se sentía mucho mejor, y aunque las manchitas en la cara la hacían sentir un poco cohibida, agradecía el maquillaje que le regalo Max para su cumpleaños.

Desde el baile de invierno casi un año atrás, y en especial desde aquella tarde en la hamaca en enero pasado, los besos entre ellos fueron evolucionando de un simple toque inocente a un beso propiamente dicho. Los había de todo tipo en especial luego de su cumpleaños donde, cuando estaban solos, podían perderse un rato así. Labios intercalados, Mike atrapando el labio superior de Once y ella atrapando el labio inferior de su novio entre los suyos, succionando y disfrutando de ese sonido que hacía cada vez que lo soltaba y volvía a tomarlo. Inmediatamente luego que ella hiciera ese pequeño juego, Mike movía su cabeza inclinándose un poco a la derecha mientras una de sus manos en la cintura de Once viajaba a su cabeza y ahí ambos podían besar la línea de sus labios inclinados y, a veces ella, a veces él, insinuaban la lengua un poco antes de permitir la entrada y el beso se volvía mas profundo y mas intenso.

Cinco minutos después de la llegada de Mike a la cabaña y de un intercambio de saliva que a Hopper le habría puesto los pelos punta, el adolescente empezó a sentir el otoño en su espalda y se separo de su novia mirándola de esa forma que la hacia sentir tan pequeña que cabria en el bolsillo de su camisa. Era entonces que Once le dedicaba una de esas miradas de ojos grandes y sonrisa tímida pero cómplice mientras suspiraba desde el fondo de su alma, como si no pudiera creer lo maravilloso que vivía. A Mike le encantaba que haga eso, lo venia haciendo desde su cumpleaños y sentía que cada vez que lo hacia, Ce estaba lidiando con algo enorme dentro de sí misma que le costaba expresar pero que era algo genial.

\- Entra, ¿quieres un té? – pregunto estirándole de la mano mientras él cerraba la puerta tras ellos y ella ponía los cerrojos con su mente.

Mike asintió y se quito la mochila de sus hombros y la arrojo en el sillón para vaciar luego el contenido dentro. Ce se giro hacia la cocina para poner a calentar el agua del té mientras sentía como caían los libros y cuadernos. Resoplo muy suavemente porque detestaba la cantidad de tarea que tenia que hacer, parecía ser mas incluso sin estar yendo a la escuela, no entendía como podía ser posible pero no quería decirle eso a Mike. Él tomaba su tiempo libre para ir hasta allí en su bicicleta a pasarle todo lo que hicieron en el día y explicarle matemáticas, y ella no quería que él crea que no apreciaba su esfuerzo, por que sí lo hacia. El problema para Once, en realidad, era que desde que él le dijo que la amaba, le resultaba horriblemente difícil concentrarse en lo que fuera.

Once pego un pequeño salto cuando sintió unos labios tibios y muy familiares en su cuello besando la suave piel de su nuca mientras la abrazaba por detrás y apoyaba el mentón en la cúspide de su cabeza.

\- Mi madre te envía galletas de pronta recuperación. – susurro mientras movía un Tupper delante de ella y lo apoyaba en la mesada mientras pasaba ambos brazos por su cintura, abrazándola desde la espalda.

Aun eran jóvenes y esas caricias estaban lejos de volverse algo más adulto pero en su interior, bajo una capa de inocencia que todavía ninguno de los dos se animaba a quitar, disfrutaban de aquellas demostraciones de amor que eran el preludio de las cosas que podrían pasar mas adelante en el futuro. Pero por el momento los besos eran la respuesta y los protagonistas del amor que compartían.

/

Luego de que el agua se transformo en dos té en las tazas de los jóvenes, y con un Tupper de galletas con glaseado reducidas a la mitad, tres horas habían pasado mientras Once y Mike estaban sentados en la alfombra del living de la cabaña, ambos con libros en la mesa con el sofá detrás de ellos y la radio encendida. Mike ya le había pasado la tarea de lengua y biología y en ese momento le estaba explicando las matemáticas del día a su novia mientras ella tenia su cabeza apoyada en una mano y jugaba con el lápiz en su labio mirándolo directamente casi sin parpadear, pero sin mirarlo.

\- Entonces si tienes alguna duda sobre el resultado que obtuviste, haces esta ecuación poniendo ese resultado en lugar de _'x'_ e _'y'_ , y si te da igual entonces tienes bien la respuesta. Es mas fácil así antes de hacer el grafico porque sino…

Lamentablemente para Mike, hacía tiempo que Ce había quedado varios kilómetros atrás en su explicación porque, para ser justos con aquella adolescente, ¿cómo podía ser posible concentrarse en las matemáticas cuando lo único que ella podía pensar cuando él hablaba, era en besarlo hasta la inconciencia?

Una sonrisa cruzo en los labios de Ce mientras mordía su lápiz y sin escuchar a Mike pensando lo que sentía por él, pensando en las primeras veces que se puso analizar como era una necesidad verlo cuando estaban separados casi una eternidad atrás. Se acordaba que luego de verlo en el vacío sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago que no podía ubicar. Recordaba la forma en la que se sufría durante el día, recordando esos ojos profundos que reflejaban tanto y en los que se perdía pensando, recordaba los momentos en los que él la miraba en el vacío sin saberlo y ella se ahogaba en su mirada. Recordaba sentirse distinta, fue un cambio que se dio gradualmente que aunque intentara no sabia cuando fue que comenzó pero si supo que tomo forma cuando se volvieron a encontrar.

Aquella vez que se escapo de la cabaña para verlo le llamo la atención el cosquilleo que sintió en su estomago al encontrar su bicicleta y lo amargo que fue verlo con Max sonriendo. Ahora que sabía que Mike era suyo le daba pena haberla arrojado de su patineta pero ese impulso en aquel momento se había apoderado de ella, era algo nuevo y luego supo que aquello eran celos.

\- La tierra llamando a Once…

Parpadeo algunas veces cuando noto que Mike chasqueaba los dedos delante de ella, quizás llamándola hacía horas sin que ella lo note, haciendo que se sonroje y evite mirarlo un momento hasta que él le dio una de esas sonrisas que la enloquecían.

\- Mejor dejamos matemáticas para mañana, hay tiempo de todas formas.- dijo cerrando el cuaderno y buscando sus notas de Historia.

Once oprimió con fuerza un resoplido porque realmente no le interesaba hablar de la primera guerra mundial, pero por suerte Mike le dijo que debían hacer un ensayo de grupo de dos, así que él se pondría a leer algunos capítulos antes de comenzar a escribir. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mente conciente en la introducción pero de nuevo se vio sucumbida en el amor que sentía.

Estaba perdida, tenia que decirle lo que sentía pero no podía hacerlo porque sentía que debía ser una declaración única, como él había hecho. Si fuera más elocuente, le podría explicar por qué había momentos donde se quedaba absorta en sus pensamientos, y a la vez no quería que él lo sepa primero antes que ella se lo diga, aunque sabia lo obvia que era. Porque si lo era, cualquiera podía verlo aun antes de ser novios, aun antes del beso en el baile, que Mike era más que un amigo, que querer a Mike le daba a todo sentido.

En algún momento de la lectura el joven apoyo su mano sobre la suya y la acarició con el pulgar, enviándole electricidad desde su piel hasta la punta de sus cabellos y logrando que ella se acerque un poco mas a él, hundiendo su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Pudo escuchar esa sonrisa que la volvía loca cuando ella le dio un pequeño beso en ese espacio entre su rostro y su cabello y respiro profundo cuando él le correspondió, enredando sus dedos en sus rulos mientras seguía leyendo.

Era tan feliz que a veces no creía lo que estaban viviendo, desde Mike alcanzándole la tarea mientras ella estaba enferma, hasta los enormes sacrificios que él hizo por ella, le hacían pensar que parecía mentira la forma en la que entro a su vida. Si tan sólo Mike supiera lo sola que ella había estado toda su vida, lo mucho que había deseado que alguien la rescate y lo lejano que aquello parecía. ¿Como armar un momento ideal para expresarle todo lo que quería decirle si no conocía tantas palabras que expliquen lo que sentía? Porque sin importar cuanto su padre podía creer que eso era un 'amor temporal', Once estaba convencida que eso era mucho mas. Ella sabia que en Mike se podía perder y nunca se sentiría perdida, con el se olvidaba de cualquier miedo, excepto del miedo a perderlo. Quería decirle que era la noche y el día, que él era la razón por la cual el mundo existía, la gravedad que la pegaba a la tierra y que la hacia volar alto sin temer una caída.

Sentía que apenas había pasado un momento desde que ella se apoyo en su hombro pero quizás habían pasado horas porque él la miro para revisar sí se había quedado dormida y cuando la miro a los ojos y acaricio su mejilla con su pulgar, Once sintió su respiración tan cerca que olvido que el mundo existía detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿Ce estas bien?

No sabía en que forma lo debía estar mirando para que le haga esa pregunta y tampoco lo dejo hablar mucho más porque en ese momento, Once acaricio su rostro y hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Mike para acercarlo y besarlo. No lo pensó, otra vez la joven actuó por impulso como hacía la mayoría de las veces. Buscar la forma para que su confesión sea única, la había llevado a un laberinto del cual no sabia como salir y la única respuesta parecía ser besarlo hasta olvidar su sarampión, como quería hacer desde que se sentaron a hacer la tarea. Sus labios sabían a galletas y a té negro con un poco de limón; eran calidos y húmedos pero no en exceso y sabían como moverse contra los suyos, adivinando sus movimientos y la forma en la que a ella le gustaba que la bese, aun cuando nunca hizo falta explicárselo. Eran besos perfectos, en especial cuando él recorría su mano por su cintura acariciándola hasta su brazo y la acercaba más hacia sí mismo, tomando el control del beso.

Lo que sentía por Mike no se iba a acabar nunca, era algo que ninguna medida de tiempo podría ponerle fecha de caducidad, era más de lo que podía explicar. Cuando dejo de besarlo sintió ese remolino de nuevo en su estomago fluir a través de ella quitándole el aliento y, atrapándola a punto de estallar, abrió la boca creyendo que ese seria el momento.

\- Mike yo…

\- ¡QUITA LAS MANOS DE MI HIJA, WHEELER!

La voz de Hopper asustó a ambos adolescentes tanto que se separaron de un salto. Mike cayó sentado en el suelo sin haberse dado cuenta que se había arrodillado y, para su desgracia al ver como Once también cayo a su lado, no había notado que ella había estado encima de él mientras se estaban besando. Pero Hopper sí lo vio, lo pudo notar en su mirada desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Once por su lado sintió el peso del mundo de pronto posarse encima suyo sin poder creer lo cerca que estuvo de decirle a Mike lo que sentía y, además, por la cara de su padre y la mirada agresiva que él le estaba dando a su novio. Chasqueó la lengua enojada y destrabo la puerta con la frustración pintada en la cara.

Cuando Hopper entro a la cabaña, sus pasos parecían ser los de un gigante a punto de atacar una aldea.

\- B-bueno yo creo que… – comenzó Mike a tartamudear, nervioso como un niño antes de una vacuna y rojo como una manzana.

\- Y rápido, Wheeler. – respondió el jefe de la policía, ignorando la mirada asesina de su hija y Ce, por mucho que quiera luchar contra los excesivos cuidados de su padre y lo injusto que se portaba con Mike, que al fin y al cabo iba a la cabaña a ayudarla a estudiar; también sabia que si quería seguir disfrutando de las visitas de su novio, era mejor callar.

Dos minutos después, Mike con sus cuadernos en su mochila y dejándole a Once los que él no tenia que llevar al día siguiente así ella podía ponerse al día con lo que había faltado estudiar, se acerco a la puerta mirando tímidamente al hombre al pasar hasta que fue detenido por su novia antes de llegar a su bicicleta.

\- Espero que no te castigue por… Bueno, no quisiera que nuestros besos te traigan problemas.

Ella suspiró. – Mike, no es tu culpa. Además él dijo luego del video que me regalaste que no daría el grito en el cielo cuando me dieras un beso, no se qué le pasa hoy. – dijo sintiéndose ofuscada con su padre, pero eso no la detuvo de abrazar a Mike del cuello y acariciar la punta de su nariz con la contraria. No era sólo el beso lo que Hopper había interrumpido y por lo que luego se mostraría enojada. – Quizás…

\- No, Ce, tranquila. Quiero poder seguir viniendo a verte y tener mis brazos adheridos a mi cuerpo.

La adolescente sonrió ante el pequeño chiste de Mike y asintió, solo tranquilizándose porque él se lo pedía. Uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el otro jugando con el cierre de su chaqueta.

\- Esta bien. – susurro. – ¿Te veré mañana?

Aun a pesar que Hopper los veía de la puerta, el muchacho se aventuro a darle un beso rápido pero tierno en los labios. Una cosa era tener cuidado de besarla estando solos en la cabaña, y otra muy distinta era volver a su casa sin haberse despedido de la forma correcta.

Si bien duró solo unos segundos, para Once, fue un hermoso beso.

\- ¿Me llamaras cuando llegues?

El muchacho asintió mientras subió a su bicicleta. – Lo haré y ahora entra antes que me mate. – bromeó – Te amo.

Ella quiso acercarse a darle otro beso pero escucharon a Hopper aclararse la garganta unos metros detrás de ellos y con un último suspiro y un beso al aire, Mike emprendió camino de nuevo al bosque.

La adolescente se quedo allí de pie hasta que lo perdió de vista con una sonrisa y su sabor en los labios, llevando de pronto su mano y acariciándolos, sonriendo pensando en lo cerca que había estado de decirle lo que sentía. Una parte grande de Once seguía frustrada por haber sido interrumpidos por su padre pero, ahora que tenía unos segundos para pensarlo, había notado que se le había dado una gran oportunidad.

\- Yo también te amo, Mike.

Susurro al viento y se puso una meta clara frente a ella: En cuanto se cure de su sarampión, dedicaría todo su tiempo libre para sorprender a Mike como él la había sorprendido a ella.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¡Hola a todos! Si han leído mi historia_ _ **"Te Regalo Sarampión"**_ _y su secuela_ _ **"Ojala Te Vieras a Través de mis Ojos"**_ _, es muy posible que esta historia haya llenado algunas dudas. Disfrute mucho hacerla y agradezco a quienes me pidieron que escriba algo mas relacionado con aquellos one-shot, y aunque al principio no pensé que era necesario, mientras escribía me di cuenta que tenia mas para agregar. Si aun no las han leído, recomiendo que las lean, estoy bastante orgullosa de ellas._

 _También quiero agradecer a dos maravillosas readers que, al no tener cuenta en ff, no puedo agradecerles como al resto: Ailen y Solyluna, que siempre me leen y me dejan reviews hermosos. ¡GRACIAS!_

 _Y como siempre, les pido que_ _ **Por Favor dejen un Review**_ _._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
